


Smile

by gingercoffee



Series: Rivetra Week 2017 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Rivetra Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercoffee/pseuds/gingercoffee
Summary: Levi never smiled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> rivetra week 2017 day 2: parents

Levi never smiled. Never. And then the angel with ginger hair and amber eyes came into his life and everything turned upside down. Every second he spent with Petra, he almost smiled. But there was something that stopped him. But she always smiled when she was with him. When she brought his tea, when she listened to his orders, when she just was in the same room with him. She smiled when he pushed her against the wall to kiss her, smiled when he caressed her naked body, smiled when she woke up next to him. Her smile was something that wasn’t from their world. Nobody couldn’t smile like that in the gruesome world full of death and destruction.

One time she came to his room and she wasn’t smiling. Her eyes were red and her worried look made him worried too. When she whispered that she was pregnant, he smiled. He promised to keep her and their baby safe, because the one thing he wanted to keep in his life was her smile. And she smiled and cried.

When the beautiful baby girl with her hair and his eyes came to the world, everyone smiled. And when Levi looked at his daughter and his daughter’s mother, he promised to himself that he would always keep them smiling.


End file.
